esmeraldanempirefandomcom-20200214-history
House Labelle
House Labelle is one of the founding noble houses of the Esmeraldan Empire. Their motto is, "La Justice est Froid" or in English, "Justice is Cold". Their colours are green and aqua. They are one of nine principal houses of the Principality of Esmeralda. The head of the household holds the title of Baron of Laws 'and are responsible for the implementation of new laws, managing the prisons in the province as well as serving as liaison to the Master Prefect. They are sworn to the Prince of Esmeralda. It has ruled the city-state of Labelle City located in northwestern North America since the settlement was established in 4650. Their stronghold within the city is known as 'The Sûreté. The head of the household since that time has also held the titles of Duke of Labelle '''and '''Lord of the Sûreté. Common surnames for members of this house include Labelle '''and '''Lafleur. History The house was founded by Michel Labelle with the consent of King Jeremy Tull Jr. in 4497. Walton was well known among the founders of Esmeralda Prime for being the first official police constable in the settlement. In a well known fable, Labelle was said to have solved the first murder among the settlers, Katherine Tull, the wife of Jeremy Tull Sr. House Castes House Labelle has four distinct castes. The role of each caste is well-defined and there is a strict path and hierarchy for all members. The four castes of House Labelle and the hierarchy are: #'Masters': Leaders of the house. Reserved for the head of the household and his or her immediate family. #'Sheriffs': Officers of the house charged with supporting the head of household in their role as Baron of Laws. Many members of this caste will seek election to the Imperial Senate or other legislative body. Senior members of this caste who serve as both liaison and administrators for regional lords hold the title of 'Sheriff'. The Sheriff in each territory of the Duchy of Esmeralda is a member of House Labelle. Their role is to oversee the activities of the Prefaectus Order in each part of the province and work directly but also independently with the respective Prefect to ensure that royal justice is being served fairly. Members of the caste who do not hold the official title of Sheriff are referred to as 'Deputies'. #'Stewards': Advisers who manage the house's estate and domestic affairs. They are also responsible for tracking the activities of house members and for the training of younger members to prepare for their respective duties within the house. #'Guardians': Trained warriors sworn to protect their house and it's interests with their own lives, to obey the commands of the masters and to keep their secrets. Known Members Masters * Patrick Labelle, son of John Labelle. The current head of House Labelle as well as the Lord of the Sûreté, Duke of Labelle and Baron of Laws. * Laura Lawrings-Labelle, Patrick's mother and widow of John Labelle. She was the Baroness of Laws from 5240 until 5256 when her son, Patrick, came of age. Sheriffs *Corentin Labelle, Sheriff of Esmeralda Prime Upper. *Dieudonné Carpentier-Labelle, Sheriff of Esmerala Prime Lower. *Valérian Labelle, Sheriff of Garbháin City. *Jeannot Labelle, Sheriff of Labelle City. *Lucien Lafleur, Sheriff of Sodraas. *Bertrand Labelle, Sheriff of Seko City. *Pierrick Lafleur, Sheriff of Titus. *Raoul Labelle, Sheriff of Esmeralda Minor West. *Kevin Labelle, Sheriff of Esmeralda Minor East. Stewards *Byron Labelle, the brother of John Labelle. He was born as a member of the Master caste. In 5242, when his brother was elected to the senate and forced to relinquish his hereditary titles, Byron was named him as the 'High Steward' of The Sûreté as well as the acting Duke of Labelle and Baron of Laws until 5256 when his nephew, Patrick Labelle, came of age'.' He remains a member of the Steward caste and as still serves as the chief overseer of The Sûreté. Historical Members *Michel Labelle, the Vigilant, legendary founding ancestor of House Labelle. The first Baron of Laws. * Jason Labelle, the Reformer. King of Esmeralda from 4605 until 4655. Baron of Laws during the War of the Great Houses who sided with the Reformers. Founder of the Prefaectus Order and Imperial Senate. Settler of Labelle City and Titus. * David Labelle, the Proud, Emperor of the Esmeraldan Empire from 5158 until 5183. * Ludovic Labelle, father of John and Byron Labelle. The former head of House Labelle. Died in 5239. * John Labelle, the Good, Emperor of the Esmeraldan Empire from 5262 until 5265. Former head of House Labelle until his election to the Imperial Senate in 5242. He died of apparent heart failure in 5265. Monarchs *King Labelle I (Jason Labelle): 4605-4655 *Emperor Labelle II (David Labelle): 5158-5183 *Emperor Labelle III (John Labelle): 5262-5265 Category:Nobles Category:Noble Houses Category:House Labelle Category:Labelle City Category:House Labelle beneficiaries